Target detection from a slow moving radar platform can be challenging, if not impossible, due to the Doppler extent of the clutter produced by the radar platform motion. In this regard, when the radar platform is moving slowly and the dwell duration is small, the target detection is limited by the Doppler resolution of the dwell. Prior attempts at target detection utilized Doppler filtering to isolate the target from ground clutter. However, the minimal detection velocity is generally not small enough to effectively and accurately detect targets utilizing Doppler filtering. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved target detection from a slow moving radar platform.